Green
by Oldguy73
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Midori. It has been edited by Zero Credibility. It has a little betrayal and some romance in it. I hope you enjoy it.   Warning: that's hot, but sweet, too.


**Green**

**By Oldguy 73**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Warning: that's hot, but sweet, too.<span>_**

**Keywords:** Hoshi, Malcolm, betrayal, romance  
><strong><br>****Disclaimer**: _Star Trek: Enterprise _and its characters are copyright CBS/Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended by the author of this story, which is solely for the purpose of entertainment and is not for profit.

**Summary: **This is a sequel to my story Midori. It has been edited by Zero Credibility. It has a little betrayal and some romance in it. I hope you enjoy it.

**A/N **This is what I believe Hoshi had gone through before joining Starfleet (again) and boarding _Enterprise_. Please R/R

* * *

><p>Malcolm looked at his beautiful dinner companion. "In for a penny, in for a pound" he thought. He leaned forward, stopped and thought "Damned Table!".<p>

Malcolm moved around the table on his knees reaching for Hoshi. She leaned toward him. They met. He kissed her tenderly and they fell to the floor. The kiss became passionate.

The kiss lingered and then Hoshi broke it.

"Not here, not like this. My bunk," she gasped.

Malcolm stood and pulled Hoshi to her feet. Again he kissed her tenderly. He fumbled looking for a way to open the kimono.

"I will do it. You get undressed," Hoshi said.

As she took off her obi she watched Malcolm. He removed his tunic, carefully folded it and placed on a chair. He then started to pull off his trousers.

Hoshi watched him raptly. This was the Malcolm everyone on the ship saw. The neat Brit.

Malcolm finished pulling off his trousers, folded them and piled them on the tunic. He removed his undershirt, folded it too and placed it on the rest of clothing. Hoshi had been watching him intently.

"Your kimono," said Malcolm.

Hoshi's heart was singing. What she had desired for so long was at last happening. She suddenly felt a kittenish playfulness.

She undid the fastenings of the kimono. She pulled one side completely over her body and pulled the other side back enough to expose herself enough to show him she had no underwear on. She then turned and did the same on the other side. At last she turned her back to him, looked over her shoulder and smiled coyly.

She let the kimono drop off her shoulders and down her back part way so her breasts would be exposed but not the nipples. She turned.

Malcolm could see the swell of her beasts. He looked at her with appreciation.

Hoshi again turned her back. This time she let the kimono drop down to her waist exposing her breasts fully. She turned to face him.

Hoshi's breasts did not have the usual Japanese dark brown nipples. Hers were a lovely light coral. Again Malcolm stared at her with partially open mouth.

Once again she turned. She let the kimono drop past her buttocks. She knew that, while she would never equal the sub-commanders butt, hers would compare favorably with any other female on board. She let the kimono drop, taking her arm out of the right sleeve and only holding it with her left arm partially in the sleeve. The kimono dropped to the floor sagging a bit on her arm. She turned.

Hoshi lifted her foot slightly and bent the knee of her leg a bit. She tilted her chin up and looked at Malcolm as if to say

"I am yours, I offer my body because you already have my heart."

"Your boxers," Hoshi said.

Malcolm unbuttoned them, let them drop on the floor and instead of folding them, kicked the boxers to one side.

Hoshi had at the same time quickly gathered up her kimono, folded it then put the obi and kimono on Malcolm's clothes. She stepped back to where she had been. They came together as if drawn by magnets.

Their kiss was tender and lingering again. Malcolm pushed her gently backwards until her legs met the bunk. They collapsed on it. Hoshi on her back and Malcolm on top of her.

"I love you," Hoshi confessed.

Malcolm hesitated. A person who had never received love or affection doesn't know how to give it. Finally he said:

"I love you too. Tonight convinced me."

Malcolm kissed her again on her lips, her neck, the hollow of her throat and her breasts. His hands roamed her body caressing, stroking, cupping. Hoshi hands were not still either. She ran her hands down his back to his buttocks and back up. She could feel herself lubricating. She wanted to say love words but his mouth was on hers so much she couldn't. Finally she was fully lubricated. She spread her legs as wide as she could then guided him in to her.

He didn't thrust hard or jab but entered her slowly and sweetly.

Her body felt as if it was centered on her sex. In her mind were the sensations and pleasure she was receiving. She was not aware of anything but him in her.

He settled in to a rhythm and she soon matched it. Rising to meet his thrusts with her hips and pelvis. She began to feel as if she was climbing a steep hill of pleasure. His thrusts became faster and she followed him.

She was coming to the top of the steep hill. Her breathing quickened to gasps of pleasure. Malcolm's breathing was labored. Finally she reached the top of her hill, her pleasure completely encompassing her. She felt Malcolm's seed emptying into her and she had her release.

Hoshi lay moaning softly her gratitude for her climax. Malcolm was saying words in her ear, of love. Words she had not believe he knew. Almost poetic.

"Hoshi?"

"I am all right, that was wonderful," she sighed.

"It was the most marvelous thing I have ever experienced," he said.

They lay in the afterglow only whispering words in each others ear, words for them alone. Words that Hoshi never thought she would hear from him. She cherished every one.

Finally Malcolm said in a slightly embarrassed tone, "I have to use the loo".

"Your quarters are the same as mine. You know where it is", she replied.

Malcolm got out of the bunk and walked quickly to the bathroom. Hoshi didn't look at him. Although she had seen him standing before her naked and they had made love, now he would not want her to see him without clothes.

She lay idly thinking of what had just happened. Then she thought of the four lovers she had had. She wished she could have been a virgin for Malcolm tonight. It didn't matter to him but she still wanted him to be the first. Her mind drifted back...

Malcolm was the fourth, another was the one night stand she had on Risa that she now regretted. The first two she remembered bitterly. She was a inexperienced, naive venerable little virgin when she was in University. First there was Rick. He was nice, amusing, handsome, attentive. He took her places that were away from the university saying that he didn't want the others to see and bother them. She was thrilled by his attentions. One night she let him seduce her. They made love but he was almost automatic, he cared only for his own pleasure. Hoshi had heard other females say that men were like that. He stayed until morning and then left hurriedly, only saying a quick goodbye. Hoshi had lay in bed for a while thinking of Rick and their possible future. Then she got up, showered and left her apartment. Outside she met her one friend, Vicki.

"Hoshi, what did you do last night?" said Vicki.

Hoshi was startled, "I don't believe that is any of your concern".

"Did you and Rick do something?" said Vicki.

"I said it is no concern of yours," retorted Hoshi.

"I should have warned you about Rick but I really didn't know you were seeing him. You are so hard to tell what is going on with you."

"Warn me? About what?" asked Hoshi.

"Well, Rick is in the dining hall bragging how he copped a Jap cherry last night," said Vickie.

"I don't believe you," said Hoshi.

"Rick has a rep for doing that. Preying on inexperienced females, seducing them and then bragging to his buddies," replied Vikki.

"That is impossible," said Hoshi.

"Oh yeah? I will show you. Come on," said Vikki.

Vicki led Hoshi to a back door of the dining hall. They walked in and hid behind a pillar. Hoshi could see Rick talking and laughing with some other males. "Duck down," said Vicki. "We can sneak up behind them and you can hear what he is saying."

"They ducked and crept up to where Rick was sitting.

"Yup, she was so willing and so wanted to please me. She was a little boring after the first time. But she kept asking me to do it again," bragged Rick.

"Another scalp for you Rick," said one of the males.

"No, another beaver for him," laughed another voice.

"How many is that Rick," he was asked.

"Who is counting," Rick laughed.

"You going to hang on to her for a while?" asked a voice.

"Naw, too much trouble. She will hang on and get all dewey eyed and looking at engagement rings," he said.

"You got another target?" asked an admirer.

"Sure thing, got her picked out. Cute little blonde," smiled Rick.

Hoshi almost stood up but Vicki pulled her down again. They crept out of the dining hall. Hoshi said nothing but ran back to her Apartment. She entered and raged, then cried. She did this for three days. Not leaving her apartment, mostly crying. She felt like a fool. She was hurt terribly. Finally she knew she had to attend classes. She started to go to them daily avoiding people. She saw Rick once and he just smirked at her.

She only saw Vicki running by. "Got to see Jim we have problems," Vicki had shouted and disappeared.

Then there came Hal. He approached her slowly. He seemed to be nice and sympathetic. She slowly opened up to him telling him about Rick. Bastard he had said. They talked at odd times usually alone in the library among the stacks. She never saw him anywhere else. He once asked her to dinner and she accepted. It was an easy and casual evening. He saw her to the door did not try to kiss her and said good night. Hoshi began to relax around him and looked forward to seeing him. He always seemed to want to help her. She made the mistake of mistaking gratitude for affection. One night she and Hal spent it together making love."

Hoshi didn't see Hal that morning but she did see Vicki. She walked up and said "Finally got things straight with Jim. What have you been up to?"

Hoshi told her about Hal. Vicki said "Oh Shit. I wish I had been here. I would have warned you. Rick and Hal are a tag team. Rick seduces them and sets them up for Hal. They work it together. Lots of girls on campus have found out about them. I wish you had more friends, they would have warned you off Hal."

Hoshi felt her heart tighten. "Is that true?"

"Want to go to the dining hall? They are comparing notes in there," said Vikki.

They didn't have to go in. Hoshi could see Hal and Rick laughing and punching one another. She knew what Vickie had told her was true.

Hoshi tried to stay in University but she couldn't. She would occasionally see Hal or Rick, and she heard rumors of how they had made her one of their victims. She dropped out of school.

She wandered, unsure of what to do. She was devastated by her experience with Rick and Hal. Then she met Kim. He was Chinese. He was handsome, friendly. Hoshi was wary.

"Kim? that doesn't sound very Chinese," said Hoshi.

"Not many people who are not Chinese speakers can pronounce my Chinese name so I use Kim. It's easier and close to being Chinese," he laughed.

Kim proved to be different. He was a gambler. Over the time she knew him he taught her to gamble and win. First he got her a job. She was running low on funds and would have to return home with her tail between her legs. The job was in the hat check of a casino.

"Stay away from the slots. Anything that can be set mechanically or electronically you cannot beat. Don't go near any of the tables until I teach you how to play," he said. "Just work your shift and get out of the casino."

He taught her then. First odds, chances, statistics. He dealt hands of blackjack and had her estimate the odds of the hand. He dealt poker hands too and had her estimate her odds of improving it. He taught her to look for tell tales of the players. He said a really good professional would never reveal one but the average player would. When she could spot tell tales all of the time she would have the advantage in a game. He then had her watch poker games in casinos to see if she could spot and later name for him tell tales of the players. He taught her to deal blackjack and poker. She practiced and practiced until she was proficient. If you get the reputation of being a first class dealer who cannot be bought you will never have to worry about work. It will find you. Casinos want that type of dealer," Kim said.

Kim took her to dinner "You like Chinese or just Japanese?" he grinned.

"Both," Hoshi said. "What are you having?"

The dinners were casual and fun. When Kim took her home he just said good night and that was all. For the first year and a half.

He got her a job dealing blackjack. "Watch the players so you can learn from their mistakes," he said. "I will teach you something later that will help you win at blackjack."

Finally one day, "Okay, I am going to bankroll you to play some blackjack. Try not to lose it". Of course she did.

"You played like you have never seen blackjack. Didn't you learn anything while dealing?" he said sharply.

Once again he bankrolled her. This time she broke even. "Luck," he said. "You played better but not well." I am going to teach you something now you can use. Kim taught her to count cards. Even with two decks in a shoe she could do it since she had almost a photographic memory. Next time she played she came out ahead. After that she never lost at blackjack.

"You might buy yourself some better clothes with your winnings. If you get in a game of poker your appearance will count. You have to look like a winner," Kim said.

One day after practicing poker Kim said "Never sit in a private game. Too dangerous. Always a bad loser at them. A fight can break out. There will be someone looking for an easy target and a female would seem to be easy".

Kim signed her up for aikido lessons and hired a Filipino knife expert to teach her how to fight with one and throw one accurately. She was soon almost an expert with a knife. The aikido took longer but she learned enough to defend herself against anyone but another aikido expert.

Finally Kim believed she was ready. She sat in on a low level poker game, small stakes and amateurs playing.

"Don't get greedy. That is what trips up non professionals. Greed. Attracts the wrong attention," Kim advised.

She progressed to higher stakes games. All that she had learned was put to use. She won moderately but steadily. She was welcome to games because she didn't break players purposely.

Kim had her watch really high stakes games to see professionals play.

"These are going to be your opponents some day. Learn from them now," Kim smiled.

One thing Kim never revealed was anything personal. Only that he was not married and didn't have anyone.

One night they became lovers. Hoshi had stopped being wary of Kim. After a year and a half and no advances she was certain he would not be like Rick or Hal.

She soon was playing poker for a living and doing well.

One day about six months after they became lovers Kim violated his own rule. He sat in on a "friendly" game at a home. A fight broke out. Guns appeared. Kim was armed. He managed to kill two - one died in Hospital and the last was paralyzed - before he was killed.

Hoshi was devastated. Why had he violated his own rule she wondered.

She went to the morgue to identify the body and told the attendant she was a friend. He said that the family had already identified the body. He said that she could probably see it when the body was moved to the funeral home. She asked which one and was told the name.

She waited a few days and then visited the funeral parlor. She was told that only family could view the body. She asked when the memorial service would be held and was told that it was for family only.

Hoshi was outside the funeral home the morning of the service sitting in a taxi. She watched the family arrive. She didn't see a younger woman with a child so Kim had told the truth - he wasn't married. Most of the family were older or middle aged. All were obviously Chinese. Hoshi waited until the casket was brought out and put in to the hearse. She wanted to follow the procession but didn't. She had said her goodbye in the taxi. That part of her life was now over.

Hoshi talked to some professional friends and asked them what had happened. They said that Kim had walked in to a setup. He was the target. Obviously he spotted it after about a half hour. He probably tried to leave without any trouble but apparently he wasn't able to.

Hoshi drifted. She still played poker for a living but her heart wasn't it. She finally stopped, found Starfleet and joined.

She was running a weekend game when one of the instructors wanted in on it. It resulted in her breaking his arm. She was court-martialed, given a bad conduct discharge and kicked out.

She was teaching linguistics in Brazil when Archer approached her about joining the crew of the Enterprise.

Kim was not one of the four lovers. He was special. Hopefully, she thought, someday Malcolm would take Kim's place as a very special man in her life.

Malcolm walked out of the bathroom. Hoshi waited for him.

* * *

><p>Finis<p> 


End file.
